


Broken cages

by orphan_account



Series: revenge of ashes [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abuse, Escape, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sequel to torn petals. Ten years after the events of Torn petals, some child had decided to find his or her history.





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to torn petals here!
> 
> For people expecting this...you may know that the updates would be slower than usual...this story will eventually involve Ash's revival by god pokemon or something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite short for a beginning...but pls enjoy!

Ever since Ash's death, the lives of the traitors became much better.

May, Dawn and Serena went on with their careers before being promoted to celebrities who acted in many successful movies and gained fans worldwide with positive reviews.

Misty, Green Oak and Clemont became the world's top gym leaders for seven consecutive years without fail, as their skills had defeated tons of people with no effort.

Iris had not just emerged as the new champion of Unova, but also Sinnoh and Kalos as the previous champions were dead. Despite getting more responsibilities, Iris remained happy and proud as she was highly honored by people worldwide.

Crystal and Gray became the world's most talented professors. In fact, Crystal had caught every single pokemon and all their variants while Gary researched on them.

The Hoenn Battle Frontier managed to break the record of Sinnoh-Johto branch for nine years before the latter shut down permanently. Not only that, Salon Mister Emerald had started branches in Unova and Kalos. Although there are no frontier brains scouted yet.

Blue and Gold were employed as an Interpol cop and a breeder respectively. They were elated at their jobs due to countless benefits.

Ruby and sapphire, who were Ashamed at their seniors' behavior, had quit their jobs and were never heard or seen since.

The children of the traitors grew up to become either powerful trainers or popular coordinators thanks to their right to register trainer's license the moment they reached 10, well, except for one of them…

What do you mean 'one of them'? Among the children raised by the traitors, there was one child that was denied anything normal children had. The child's name was Snowbelle, Serena's only daughter.

Unlike the other children, Snowbelle enjoyed her time in solitude and was afraid of going outdoors or interacting with other children as they were encouraged to bully her. She was an eyesore compared to her famous mother, with messy, short bob cut, a worn out outfit, pale, battered skin and a constant empty face.

Snowbelle had never felt love at all, despite her mother's love for her. There was always something missing in Snowbelle, that she could never be satisfied. She had spent the majority of her life with her mother, Kalos' most popular actress. Even though she had witnessed numerous filming, she had never been involved in one, much less acting as one. Her skinny body had barred her from being seen by everyone in the public.

Every night, Serena would tell her daughter stories that happened before she was born. She had told a story about a Sinnoh trainer killing a champion's family before his death sentence, along with two of her colleague's rivals involved in the massacre of goldenrod city.

Many times Snowbelle had asked Serena about her father. "Mom, where is Daddy?" She once asked. "Your father? He left because of you! If not for me getting pregnant with you, he would still be with me today!" Serena snarled.

Snowbelle went silent. She knew that if she continued to pester her mother for her father, she will only get to her mother's bad side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 done!
> 
> Next: Team Rocket's suicide mission to Break someone from prison
> 
> Once again, sorry for the short chapter...I was in a rush...
> 
> Ok, let's talk about one of the OCs in this story...
> 
> Snowbelle Gebena
> 
> Character: For some reasons, she refused to speak, just like red from the games. Snowbelle was a shy and reserved child that could not touch pokemon due to unknown reasons. There were rumors that she was able to heal pokemon just by touching them due to her being born in a certain forest.
> 
> Pokemon: N/A (due to not having a license yet)
> 
> Relatives: Yvonne Gebena (Aunt), Serena Gebena (Mother), Grace (Grandmother)
> 
> Strength: Unknown
> 
> Weakness: As a child who had never went outdoors for long, she was vulnerable to exposure. Due to bullyings, Snowbelle ended up with a phobia of children, especially those of her age.


	2. Breaking in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some rocket grunts decided to risk their live to save someone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 here!
> 
> This chapter will feature a little bit more of Snowbelle...feel free to guess how Serena treat her daughter and why!
> 
> This would be the first and only time I'll start with team rocket...the Ash revival will happen in a future chapter...

**Breaking in**

**Right outside the Viridian Prison**

"Are we going to break into this prison and rescue our boss' secretary?" a male rocket grunt asked, feeling uneasy about the mission of saving Matori.

"Yes James! Without that Tramp, we would not be able to work as a team!" one of his teammates hissed.

"We steal pokemon for boss! Not to free someone! Boss must be nuts!" a cream colored, humanoid cat yelled. "Did he want us dead?!"

"Wobbuffet!" the last teammate simply cried.

**Meanwhile, in prison**

It had been ten years...

Ten years since her loved ones torn away from her life...ten years since her last smile...ten years since she had lost her freedom...

Anabel had not realized how much time had passed. She had not realized how much she had grown...how bad she had rotten since her time in prison...how much her hair had grown...the only things she remembered that were her name, her growing new habit to smoke, the humiliating actions she had to do for the first two years in prison and the last of all, the only time she heard of her child...

She remembered what the sadistic woman did to her baby when it cried...all she knew about her child was that it was named 'belle'...not its full name, but the last portion of the name...its cries broke Anabel's already shattered heart. Anabel regretted not being able to protect her child, much less embracing its warmness for even a second.

That night, Anabel thought that she was taking a step nearer to her death penalty...however, that night, things were much louder. There were gunfire shots and blasts everywhere, breaking the sorrowful silence.

Anabel jumped in shock as response. Never had she felt so terrified, not since her devastated loss. She was prepared to die, but her awakened survival instincts refused to give her up. "So this is the cell!" A familiar voice yelled, followed by beeping sounds and the wall bursted open, revealing four figures.

"Who the fuck are you?" Anabel shouted, as she had long forgotten their identities.

"Prepare for trouble!" a feminine voice called "Make it double!" the man said.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" "James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" The cat said.

"Wobbuffet!" the blue, humanoid figure simply cried.

"Team Rocket?" Anabel questioned. "What are you doing here?!"

"Is that the correct target?" James asked. "No, but—" James was interuptted by the gunshots. "They are here! Get them!" a prison guard yelled.

"Oh crap we're busted!" Jessie shrieked. "What shall we do?" "We shall take that Prisoner and leave! She was with the twerp—" "Let me go!" Anabel cried. "Well shut up twerpette!" Jessie snapped before knocking Anabel into a world of darkness.

**Vaniville town**

Snowbelle was watching the blue sky, sighing out of despair. At the same time, she was relieved not to go outside. Because if she did, she would be bullied by the nearby kids and be ridiculed. As far as she remembered, the children outside always ran away from her just for her appearance, sometimes, when her mother was not around, they would made fun of her.

Not that Serena mind anyway, as she would always be at the bullies' side, blaming her instead. "You are ugly! If you did not go outside, you won't end up like that!" Serena once yelled at Snowbelle.

That remark was nothing compared to the other things Serena had done to Snowbelle. In fact, Serena had yelled at her countless times as far she had remembered. "My friend's daughter had excelled in both contests and battles! Why can't you?" It didn't matter if Snowbelle's application of trainer license had been revoked or not. As Snowbelle had not been successful registering for trainer Licence, she was still not allowed to catch any pokemon.

Snowbelle had learned the hard way for talking a word back at her mother, that rendered her silent since then. The child sighed before looking at her room. The bedroom walls were painted sky blue, with cracks appearing from age. The room was almost empty, save for a small children's bed, a wardrobe, the large window she was gazing at and a set of dark blue curtains that she was never allowed to touch.

Snowbelle looked back at the sunny, afternoon sky once again, watching the soaring bird pokemon flying free under the sun's embrace. She could not wait for the day her mother decided to set her free willingly, that she was trusted to be the next pokemon master that would honor everyone worldwide, especially those living in Vaniville town...

Meanwhile, a family was strolling at the house outside, they had booked tickets to Alola that would take flight at eight at night. The father was carrying one of his daughters and a movie DVD that featured Serena as the main character, wanting to get an autograph of her before they leave Kalos. The mother was holding a few notepads for Serena to sign them as she happened to came across Serena's house. Their other daughter, along with their slighter older son, was carrying the luggages, a few pikachu, a dedenne and a skitty.

"Why isn't Serena here yet?" the man asked. "I don't know...should we press the doorbell?" His wife asked. "Okay! Let's do it then!" He replied.

The woman pressed the doorbell, breaking Snowbelle's thoughts. It was the usual time Serena returned from work, and also the time Snowbelle's peaceful solitude of the day ended. The petite child ran down the stairs, knowing that she would get it from her mother should she not reply.

When the door opened, the family was shocked. Instead of seeing Serena, they saw a petite, messy girl that could pass for a street beggar they saw in Unovan streets. Snowbelle was too, shocked as she had never seen the faces of those strangers before.

"Where is Serena? Is she home yet?" The woman asked. Snowbelle shook her head in response as she bit her teeth for the nightly routine Serena would do to her once she returned home.

"Is it me or you looked a lot familiar to someone I once knew..."The man asked. "That person was already dead, and his partner in crime was serving life sentence in Viridian Prison..."

"Red, don't say that! What if Serena heard that?" The woman scolded. "Besides, she looked a lot like Serena's ex-boyfriend, so I assume that she was Serena's daughter!" She added, pointing at Snowbelle's light dirty gray hair. "I remember him having such hair color before...or is it that he had purple hair..."

"Sorry 'bout that Yellow...I was caught at that moment...Oh yes girl, I had a letter that I need you to give to your mother! It contains a ticket to Alola as the Alola photo club wanted her to print advertisements!" Red said.

"Something seems up for her..." Yellow said, "Look at her arms, there are lots of horrifying marks all over them!"

Red took a quick glance at Snowbelle's skinny arms before exclaiming "Oh my god! Is this how Serena treated her daughter?"

Snowbelle pulled out pen nearby and wrote on the letter. "Yes" she wrote.

"In that case..." Yellow said. "We think you will need to leave that bitch for good! Will you come to Alola with us? We promise to get you a better life!"

Even though Snowbelle do not love her mother, if she ever left her she will lose her only family. Nonetheless, as she wanted to get out of her misery, she accepted Yellow's offer.

"Good! I'll risk my life to protect you!" Red said, glad to be able to save the abused child. "I'll tell the photo club that your slut of a mom is not available! Meanwhile, let's get to the airport!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 done!
> 
> OC of the chapter
> 
> Orange Thunder Flame
> 
> Age: 11
> 
> Pokemon: Dedenne (Male), Pikachu (Male), Pachirisu (?), Emogla (Female)
> 
> Relatives: Red Flame (father), Yellow XXX (Mother), Amber (Sister), Fiona (Sister)
> 
> Character:being responsible for pokemon that other people had abandoned, Orange had grew mature and helpful. All of his pokemon had a trainer before him, that either abandoned them or died. Despite the fact that he was legal enough to travel alone, he chose to go with his parents a he was worried about them. His favorite pokemon, however, is a certain pokemon that looked like Pikachu...
> 
> Strength: His love of electric rodents empowered him to endure electric attacks, also, thanks to his mother, he had knowledge of Electric rodents.
> 
> Weakness: He had a phobia of death, when he heard about Ash Ketchum's demise, he began to worry about his parents and sisters, afraid of the day he or them suffer Ash's fate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter here!
> 
> If you want to know how serena treated her daughter, Serena is meant to an abusive mother in this fanfic...if you have any ideas how, you can say it!
> 
> Okay, on to this chapter!

**???**

When Anabel regained consciousness, she found herself in an underground tunnel with a nearby ladder. She rubber her head and get up on her feet to see the dark surroundings.

'What's this place?' she thought. When she looked down to her clothes, she realized that she was wearing something different. Instead of the orange jumpsuit she had worn for ten years, she was wearing a uniform, similar to the woman that had knocked her out. Her hair was surprisingly untouched, the ends curled outwards at her butt.

Anabel had nothing on her, she had left all her pokemon at Alola while her things were seized by the time she found herself in prison. The cave was dark, but Anabel's good eyesight had somehow enabled her to see through the cave.

On the way out, Anabel had picked up a few lost items, including a pack of cigarettes, a lighter. And an empty poke ball. When Anabel finally made her way out of the cave, it was already dawn and the sun was about to rise.

Feeling exhausted, Anabel decided to find a safe corner to rest for a while when she saw three corpses tied up together, all women. She recognized them as three of the cerulean sisters, Lily, Daisy and Violet. Beside them, Anabel saw a small eevee staring at her with its big, brown eyes.

"So cute…" Anabel muttered. She picked up the lonely eevee and petted its head, causing it to squeal in joy. 'So soft…' She thought as she was reminded of her baby she had not even seen once since it was born.

"Do you want to come with me?" Anabel asked. "Vee!" The pokemon squealed in delight. Pulling out the pokeball, Anabel enlarged it and let the eevee press the button. The pokeball opened and absorbed the eevee in. It shook for a few times in Anabel's hand before the button went click, indicating a successful capture.

**Morning, Hau'oli city**

Snowbelle felt uneasy when she arrived at Alola. As she had left the house without her mother's permission, she knew that should they cross paths again she would be screwed. As the application of trainer's license had been rejected, Snowbelle realized that she could not get away for long.

"Kid, do you have a license?" The boy asked. Snowbelle shook her head. "Are you over nine?" He asked again. Snowbelle did not speak, instead, she nodded her head.

"Mom, I'm bringing this kid to Professor's lab for her license!" The boy declared. "Okay Orange, but be careful for your surroundings!" Yellow replied. "I hope that the application is successful!" Red added.

"Okay girl, let's go!" Orange said gaining his parent's approval. "Amber, let's go too! I can't stand without any of you!"

**Professor's lab**

When Orange entered the lab with his sister and acquaintance, he was greeted by the usually cheerful faces of the professor couple. "Oh hi Orange, we see that you've brought two of your friends here!" One of the Professors said.

"I am here because I want to help someone register a trainer's license!" Orange said, gesturing to Snowbelle, who was solemn and scared. "The other girl is my sister; I had asked her to come with me so that I could feel better."

"Okay, let us check on that girl for a bit…you can wait outside of the lab if you want to. There are lots of pokemon you can play with here!" The other professor said, gesturing to a few small, energetic pokemon there.

"We need to do stuff with our parents! So off we go!" Orange said before he left with Amber.

**A few minutes later**

"I have to say that the application is successful!" Professor Kukui said. "Which means that you finally have the right to train pokemon!"

"In Kanto, it is illegal to own a pokemon without a license. Ten years ago, after the arrest of Ex-Salon Maiden Anabel, owning pokemon without license became illegal in Kalos as well. Those two regions had also banned the people from owning even one overseas too!" Professor Brunet said. "Very recently, more than 10 thousand people were sentenced to years of jail just for that offence."

"In Alola, anyone can own pokemon. As soon they turned ten, they can apply for license to train them!" Kukui said.

Snowbelle thought of the consequences should her mother caught her back to her house. If her mother found out that she had a license, her mother would request the professor to revoke it permanently and barred from any future applications. She had heard news of children committing suicide for such things as they had lost their only reason to own pokemon because of their parents. She remembered that Brock and Iris had done that to their daughter, Sasha, as her health had deemed her unsuitable to train pokemon, as a result, Sasha killed herself with beedrill's stings.

As she knew that it was her only chance to shine, Snowbelle decided to take the opportunity to make the best out of her and discover herself as much as possible.

"Oh yes, recently, we found a pichu at Kanto's viridian forest when we went on a trip last week!" Brunet exclaimed. "Apparently, that little one seemed to be attached to you…do you want to take it?" She asked.

Snowbelle looked down to see a tiny mouse pokemon that stared at her with its sad, brown eyes. "By the way, it was still a wild pokemon that was not used to Alola's atmosphere." Kukui said. "There you go, a pokeball!" He said, throwing Snowbelle a poke ball.

Snowbelle caught the poke ball before looking back at the excited pichu. "It is easy, just let the pokemon touch the button on the ball." Brunet said.

Snowbelle did what the professor couple said, letting the pichu pressing the button and watch the pokeball absorb the pokemon into itself. A few shakes later, the ball clicked, indicating that the pichu was caught.

"See, it's easy!" Kukui congratulated. "Now you have one!"

Snowbelle smiled a little with the tiny accomplishment. For a starter, it was a great one as she had never caught one before, let alone touching a pokeball.

**???**

When Ash woke up, he realized that he was in heaven, along with surrounded by familiar people and pokemon.

"I am sorry for betraying you Ash…I should had told the police the truth…my wretched sister and that Delia whore killed me!"

Max…

"I am sorry if I took your pokemon with me…I can't take care of them anymore…"

Bonnie…

"I am not surprised that I would die…I knew that Pyramid King Brandon killed me…"

Paul…

"Screw Factory head Noland! How could him rape my friend!"

Diantha…

"Our fucking brother killed us! That Cilan asshole…"

Chili…

"That Slut is crazy! How could she team up with the Oaks to…"

Who is he?

"Bulba! Bulbasaur!"

Bulbasaur…

When Ash opened his eyes, he saw Cynthia, Diantha, Paul, Trip, Tobias, Bonnie, Max, Chili, Cress, Snivy, Bayleef, Bulbasaur and some redhead he had never seen before.

"Ash, we finally meet again…" Cynthia cried. Ash could saw that her body was full of bullet holes, including one lethal mark between her eyes.

"I knew it! Ash had killed no one!" Diantha cried. Like Cynthia, Diantha's body was full of bullet holes.

"What's going on?" Ash asked. "We are here because we are dead…under the hands of people that betrayed you…" Paul replied, his face gone pale from drowning.

"I shouldn't have betrayed you…it turned out that those assholes killed me too!" Max cried. His forehead was dripped with blood with the lens of his glasses cracked.

"Even if I am totally unrelated to that crisis at all!" Trip yelled, a red rope mark appeared on his neck. The two brothers nodded their heads in agreement.

Tobias said nothing, his body surrounded by electric sparks.

Chili was charred as he was burned to death, while Cress had a similar face to Paul as he, too was drowned.

"What are you three doing here?" Ash asked the three grass types.

Bulbasaur had full of marks made from abuse, Bayleef had a slit on her throat and Snivy had a large hole as she died of impalement.

"Those poor fellas died as well…" A voice called. "Ash Ketchum, after a long consideration, I've decided to revive you temporary back to the world…"

"Huh? Why?" Ash asked.

"After your death, your loved ones continued to suffer…your wife was still in prison…while your child was…" The voice listed.

"what the—" Ash Gasped "What about those people?"

"Some of them will go with you...once all of your revenges are completed, all of you will return to afterlife..."

Suddenly, Bonnie glowed. Being the first to die, she vanished. Followed by Snivy, Bayleef and Paul...Bulbasaur went next, with Cress and Chili followed after...

Ash felt an arua glowing on him before everything turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 done!
> 
> OC of this chapter
> 
> Amanda Maple
> 
> Age: 12
> 
> Relatives: Dawn Hikari (Mother), May (mother), Maya (Sister), Max (Uncle, deceased), Ruby Maple(Uncle), Diamond Hikari(Uncle), Norman(Grandfather), Johanna Hikari (Grandmother)
> 
> Pokemon:TBA
> 
> Character: A selfish and arrogant girl, spoiled rotten by her parents, despite being raised the same way Serena treated Snowbelle. Despite her master contest and battle skills, she was still compared to her much weaker, rebellious baby sister Maya. Her dream is to be the top actress like her parents.
> 
> Strength: Expert Trainer and contest skills, high confidence.
> 
> Weakness: her insecurity often get in the way of everything she wanted.
> 
> The list of people died and the causes:
> 
> Bonnie: Impalement to the heart
> 
> Snivy: Impalement to the heart
> 
> Bayleef: Blood loss due to cut artery on throat
> 
> Paul: Drowned by Pyramid King Brandon
> 
> Bulbasaur: Abused by Iris to death
> 
> Cress: Drowned by Cilan
> 
> Chili: Burned to death
> 
> Trip: Executed by hanging
> 
> Max: Brain damage
> 
> Ash: Impalement on the head
> 
> Diantha: Shot to death by gunfire by Aether foundation
> 
> Cynthia: a bullet to her head
> 
> Tobias: Death by electric chair
> 
> Silver(The redhead): Poisoned to death by Blue and all the Oaks (Except Samson).
> 
> Ok, Forevalone OUT!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment or anything!


End file.
